royaltyfreevnfandomcom-20200214-history
Royalty Free RPG
Royalty Free RPG is a sidestory of Royalty Free. It is an RPG featuring the characters that appear in the game. Like Murder in the Castle, it is an AU. It was released on July 8, 2014. You can download it for free here. The game There is an infestation in the castle of random creatures. Emily notices this and forms a party to help take them down. Characters and roles: * Emily: Thief/Fighter. The "leader" of the group. Highest agility. Sort of the "jack of all trades". * Brian: Ranger. The first person Emily recruits. Distance fighter. Skilled archer. * Julia: Healer. Emily's second recruit. Does lowest damage. Most capable healer. * Alex: Tank. Third recruit. Puts others before himself. Skilled, smart, and strong.. * Desiree: Fighter. Battles on the front lines with Emily. Attacks by dancing with weapons. * Kiara: Thief. Takes items from the other team. Highest luck. Agile and sneaky. * Liz: Mage. The final recruit. She can use magic and was only recruited because no one else can. Walkthrough The fastest way to beat the game is from following this walkthrough. # Go into the castle and go into Emily's room (far left staircase). # Go into the hole in the bottom right of the room # Walk around the room until you encounter a battle. # After the battle, Brian will join. After he joins, go into Julia's room (middle staircase) and talk to her. Julia will join and you will battle again. # After the battle, go into the main castle hall and talk to Alex. He will join. Another battle. # After this battle, go into Desiree's room (far right) and talk to her. She will join. Another battle. # After this battle, go into Kiara's room (between Julia's and Desiree's) and talk to her. She will join. Another battle. # After this battle, go into Liz's room (between Emily's and Julia's) and talk with her. She will join. # Go into the main castle hall and talk with the queen. She will give you a gun. # Open the menu, go to equipment, and give the gun to whoever you think is the strongest. # Leave the castle, and keep walking down the dirt path until you encounter the Chimera. # Battle the Chimera. If you lose, Liz will leave the party and you will have to recruit her again. If you win, keep going down. # Talk to the person at the end of the dirt path. Battle her. If you win, the game ends. Tips and tricks * When you acquire the gun from the Queen after you recruit Liz, you can only equip it to Emily, Brian, Desiree, or Alex. This is because the Queen has said to keep it in the hands of someone strong, and these four have the highest HP and attack levels. * Strongest to weakest: *# Alex *# Emily *# Desiree *# Brian *# Kiara *# Liz *# Julia * Brian only has the highest attack because he's the only one that starts with a weapon already with him: a bow. This gives off the illusion of him being stronger than he really is. Trivia * The first few battles are almost ridiculously easy to win. It isn't until the Chimera battle that things start getting difficult. * Emily has admitted that healing potions and antidotes being easy to acquire, with powerful attacks being unlocked early, along with the game not ending if you lose a battle, are because she didn't want the game to be TOO difficult. But the game is complex to figure out unless you read the walkthrough, and she has said she hopes that makes up for it. * This is said to be an AU to the Visual Novel, and none of it is canon. * This game reveals things about the characters that never come up in the VN, such as height, age, and birthday. A full list is here: ** Emily: Age 15, Height 5'6, Birthday December 12. ** Brian: Age 16, Height 5'7, Birthday December 1. ** Julia: Age 16, Height 5'7, Birthday December 20. ** Alex: Age 17, Height 5'9, Birthday September 26 ** Desiree: Age 15, Height 5'4, Birthday June 22 ** Kiara: Age 16, Height 5'3, Birthday January 29. ** Liz: Age 16, Height 5'2, Birthday March 27. Category:Sidestories